As an elevator including multiple cars that bi-directionally run inside one shaft, one in which upon issuance of a request from a car, a restriction section that may restrain the car from running therein is determined based on a position, a running direction, a service direction, an operating speed, a call generation status or an emergency fall distance of another car, and the car, running of which may be restrained by the other car, is determined as a car to be restrained, and if the car to be restrained is located outside the restriction section, an entry prohibition instruction is provided to the car to be restrained is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).